


Coffee Mornings

by yangisgay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fareeha is a body guard and Angela is a clumsy waitress, It'll be cute and stuff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangisgay/pseuds/yangisgay
Summary: Fareeha becomes the body guard for Hana Song, famous Korean game streamer and in the little coffee shop across the road she meets Angela Ziegler.





	1. Fareeha gets a job

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and if people like it I will be adding more chapters!

The day started of like any other. Fareeha was awoken at 6am by the irritating tone of her alarm clock; she got out of bed swiftly anyway, stopping at the bathroom to splash her face with water. Today was a big day. She had to be prepared for everything the sunny Tuesday could throw at her. After pulling on her faded leather jacket, and aviator shades, she hit the road on her motorbike - soaring in between the cars like a falcon through the trees. Today was the first day of her new job. In a city so large, it was astounding how little people wanted a bodyguard but at last she had been contracted to a company who specialized in moving celebrities to and fro from locations. When she had received the list of the star she was transporting, Fareeha simply raised an eyebrow at the cheesy nickname but took the job none the less, living in her dead mother's apartment become more unappetizing by the day so she needed the cash. She pulled over towards the building, already spotting the crowds accumulating around the entrance. "Hmm, must be some video game star" she muttered as she flashed her ID to the bouncers blocking the doors. She pushed through the revolving doors and made her way into a spacious lobby. The receptionist at the desk sat a young looking woman, staring in awe at a muscular figure, positioned by the stairs flexing into the mirror. She ran a hand through her pink hair and turned towards the smaller woman: smirking, winking and walking away. Fareeha moved, remembering she was still gazing at the employee in utter confusion. 'Good God, what've you gotten yourself into this time Fareeha?' she thought before pacing towards the desk again. “Excuse me Miss..” she started before realizing the woman was still lost in her imagination. She coughed loudly, gaining the attention of the worker. “Sorry! Sorry, I’m sorry. Sorry…” She replied, eyes wide with embarrassment, before regaining her composure again. “My name is Mei! Nice to meet you..” she enthusiastically said, proceeding to stare at the woman. “Fareeha Amari” she answered, slightly taken back by the enthusiasm of the intern. “Ah of course! This is going to be A-MEI-ZING working with you Fareeha!” She replied before bursting out in laughter at her pun, only calming down enough to hand over Fareeha’s badge and shakily pointing to the grand staircase leading to the 2nd floor. She wasn’t the talkative type, and interacting with people so hyperactive often startled her, so she walked up the steps still in confusion. She reached the pink door with the name ‘Hana Song’ printed in dazzling gold writing. She knocked and waited for the door to open feeling tense, she needed to make a good first impression on her client or her plans for moving were worthless. She straightened out her clothing and batted her hands at her hair desperately as she worried about her first impression being unimpressive.

 

To her shock the door, as the door inched open Fareeha looked down to see a child in a pair of pink headphones, and sponsorships plastered all over her clothing. They locked eyes and stood there for several seconds, just surveying each other. “You’re…” Hana started, before looking Fareeha up and down, “Very tall…” “So I’ve been told...” She replied slowly, not sure what to say. Suddenly she snapped in realization, remembering the importance of her new job. “I apologize Ma’am, my name is Fareeha Amari. I have been contracted..” She begun before being interrupted by the small girl. “I will call you Pharah,” she yelled at the Egyptian. “And as I see it, we have to work together for a long time. I want to get on with you so loosen up!” Her enthusiasm worried Fareeha and she gazed skeptically at the girl before following her into the room. How Fareeha ended up carrying Hana on her shoulders though a crowd of hundreds was a mystery to her. She had to frequently push people away from the girl, as she waved and ate from her packet of doritos. She approached the car before Hana cut in. “No no no. We are heading down there.” She yelled at Fareeha before leaping down and jogging off towards a small coffee shop. Pharah had to sprint to beat the crowds chasing the juvenile star. She swept her off her feet and ran towards the shop, pushing open the door quickly and watching as the building’s guards caught up and halted the crowd. “Fucking hell” She cursed under her breath. They’d only gone about one hundred meters and she already wanted a new job.

 

After following Hana to a booth at the back of the shop, Fareeha managed to drown out the sound of ‘Diva’ being chanted over and over. “Are you not going to order anything?” She asked, seeing that Hana seemed quite content against the plush sofa. “No. You are!” She replied, a mischievous grin sliding onto her face. She pointed towards the counter to a waitress, staring out the window in worry. Her snowy coloured hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, a fringe hanging down the right hand side of her face perfectly. She had piercing blue eyes which lit up her face, showing off her flawless complexion. “She’s always seems sooooo bored lonely! And you’re boring and too uptight c’mon Pharah!” “No.” Fareeha replied without a second thought. There was no denying that the woman was attractive, there’s no way she was single. “I’m not interested” she added on, clearly not convincing Hana who simply smirked. “Then why are you still staring at her genius?” She said, bursting out into laughter, drawing attention from the nearby customers. Fareeha was unable to coordinate a response, stumbling over her words. “We’re not leaving until you do.” She added. Fareeha rolled her eyes, and grabbed her wallet, standing up before being pulled back down. “Woahhhh there tiger. You can’t go looking like that.” She proceeded to take off Fareeha’s jacket, accompanied with ‘girls love a good bit of muscle’ and an eyeroll reply from the bodyguard. Eventually, after convincing Hana she couldn’t walk up to the counter wearing sunglasses, she made her way towards the counter.

 

She stopped by the till, waiting for the blonde to acknowledge her presence. “Hi there.” She stated, resisting the urge to smack herself in the face for the cringy introduction. The woman immediately fell out of her trance and instead adopted a look of awe as she eyed the Egyptian with interest. The tank top hung off her muscular frame flatteringly, exposing her powerful biceps and tattooed arms. She imagined herself wrapped up in them.. “Scheisse” she muttered, snapping her jaw shut, and standing up to address the goddess in front of her. “She wants to order a coffee!” Hana yelled from the back of the room, helping out the older woman. “I apologize. Can I take your order?” She quickly uttered. Fareeha stared, dumbfounded at the woman before realizing that she hadn’t even seen the menu. “I’ll have salted caramel coffee.” She replied, blurting out the first thing she saw on the chalkboard. “What is your name?” the waitress answered, “For the cup I mean” she quickly added. “Far-” “CALL HER PHARAH IT’S A MUCH BETTER NAME” Hana yelled, once again interrupting, receiving an icy stare from Fareeha. “O-okay Pharah..” The waitress replied, slightly startled. With that she rushed into the back and begun making the order. After a few minutes, the woman had still not emerged, and Fareeha still stood stiffly at the register before she heard a large series of bangs echo through the kitchen. “Are you okay?” Fareeha yelled into the workspace after the noises continued. She received no reply and started to worry about the woman. “Do you need any help in there?...” She asked, this time getting a muffled ‘maybe’ yelled at her. She hopped over the counter with ease, pacing into the kitchen to find the younger woman with coffee beans scattered over the floor, surrounded by a selection of cutlery. She immediately rushed to the brush she spotted in the corner and began sweeping up all the mess. “Mein Gott. I think I broke the coffee machine..” came the shy voice of the waitress. “Don’t worry about it. I didn’t really want coffee anyway..” Fareeha replied, catching the woman as she slipped on a stray bean. She held her close for a moment before setting the woman down, turning to mask her blushing cheeks. After the mess was gone they made their way back into the dining area, the waitress still apologizing endlessly. “I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble.” Fareeha muttered. “Trust me, it happens more than you’d think… I’m Angela by the way” she nervously admitted. “It’s nice to meet you Angela, I am Fareeha Amari. I’d love that coffee another time if you’d be willing to make it for me.” She replied, flashing a smile to the woman. Deciding she was going to leave before her staring scared off the waitress, she walked to the back and slipped on her jacket. “I hope to see you again.” She said, slipping in a wink before placing her aviators on her head, cursing at herself for the attempt at flirting. She dragged the hysterical Hana out the door yelling ‘What were you doing in the kitchen Pharah!’ What had she signed up for.

 

Angela loved the way she had winked. It gave her butterflies and made her feel like a lovesick teen again. Work was always so exhausting but she made it worthwhile by spending 10 minutes in the shop. She dreamed of Pharah the Goddess that night, praying she'd order coffee again tomorrow.


	2. Fareeha begins a friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha gets coffee every morning at the shop where Angela works. Will they be able to get to know each other better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy I'm back with chapter 2!! Thanks everyone who left kudos (wow 50 jesusss... Thanks guys :D) Also thanks for the feedback that was left, it's always helpful. I know my writing isn't the best but I'm more of a description than narrative kind of gal :P I've been SUPER stressed the past few days and I love writing this whenever I feel shitty. If anyone wants to add me on tumblr or anything my blog is beyond-the-womb. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a nice day!! <3 <3 <3

That morning started different for Fareeha. She set off to work much earlier in the hopes of catching a certain blonde at the start of her shift. She cruised along the road, the wind flowing through her hair. However today, instead of parking in the company car park, she travelled past and pulled up outside the coffee shop making the most noise with her engine as she could. 

Though the window, Angela gawked at the sight of Fareeha shaking her head, as she lifted off her helmet, sending her hair dreamily flowing down her shoulders. She immediately dashed off into the back and started putting together a salted caramel frappuccino with ‘Pharah’ written on the side and a smiley face drawn quickly beside it. She heard the bell on the counter sound, meaning there was a customer, so she poured out the hot brew, piped whipped cream on top and sprinkled a little cocoa powder in a heart shape on the top. Satisfied, she grinned before heading to the till. 

Fareeha waited patiently in the almost empty shop, drumming her fingers on the worktop. After a few minutes, Angela emerged, holding a large cup filled with steaming coffee. Fareeha took the time to admire her smile and the way her cheeks reddened at the sight of Fareeha smiling at her. As she began to reach for the menu, she found herself holding onto a cup of coffee. The heat warmed her hands and the waitress’s adorable smile warmed her heart. Fareeha started to reach for her wallet but was stopped by the smaller woman.   
“It's on the house.” she stated nervously, “to make up for yesterday..” She chuckled an anxious laugh, searching for approval in the face of her customer.   
“That's very kind of you Angela.” Fareeha replied, slotting a $10 bill into Angela’s tip box and smiling. 

Before Angela could return the money she was gone, crossing the street and running into the building.   
“Mein gott Angela” she spoke out loud to herself.   
“Watcha lookin’ at?” a cockney accent suddenly whispered in her ear, laughing at the startled yelp that sounded from the blonde. Lena was the other waitress at the cafe. She drank most of the coffee in the shop, and consequently ended up quite hyperactive a lot of the time. None the less, she was a friend, and Angela was glad to have someone to gush about Fareeha to.   
“You gotta up your game love!” she explained, cooking up an elaborate scheme of dates and interactions. Truthfully Angela was willing to let the cards fall as they pleased, hoping the Egyptian had just as much interest in her as Angela did Fareeha.   
“C’mon love, you’ve worked to hard today I can already tell.” Lena told Angela. “I can  
take care of it from here.” She finished, sending Angela to go and explore the city for a few hours before returning home. 

Days became nicely repetitive for the two women. Fareeha would always stop by the shop before work, ordering whatever Angela thought she should try. They never got to know each other but it was comfortable. Angela found herself wanting to see past the flirting which the Egyptian would slyly slip into a conversation. Both women found themselves being hesitant when it came to opening up about their lives, not wanting to get too involved with each other for fear that the other wouldn’t feel the same way.  
It was a few months later, and despite seeing each other every day, Fareeha only wanted to be with the young waitress more. No matter how miserable she was feeling, the blonde’s smile would put her at ease and send flutters of butterflies spiralling in her stomach. One morning, Fareeha decided to come slightly earlier, and chat the Angela while she drunk her coffee. It was a pleasant chat about the weather and the glorious new flavours of coffee Fareeha was trying, but it made Fareeha feel comfortable and calm as they kept talking away before the phone rung and Angela went around to the back to answer. 

When she returned, to her disappointment Fareeha was already gone, replaced with an empty paper cup and a tip which was, as usual, too generous. As she moved the cup to put it in the bin, beside ‘Pharah' was an 11 digit number, with the words ‘call me’ scribbled on in black ink and a small winky face next to it. Luckily the cafe was empty, small squeal that Angela let out was heard by no one other than herself. She tapped the number into her phone quickly, sending a quick message so Fareeha could know where to contact Angela. 

It was around midday and Angela was just starting her lunch break when her phone buzzed indicating a message. She rushed to unlock it; she had been waiting for Fareeha to text her back.

Pharah: What time does your shift finish? I’ll give you a lift home.  
Angela: 6:30, I’ll meet you out the front once I’ve changed out of my uniform  
Pharah: I’ll be there. Would you want to get some food on the way back?  
Angela: Of course! I’ll see you soon

Both the women waited, it was a long 5 hours. Although neither thought it was a date, they both wished it would be. As the time neared, Angela made sure she shut the shop a few minutes early so she could be ready when Fareeha appeared. She couldn’t stop her mind from picturing Fareeha, her sculpted body and enchanting face. She thought of the mysterious tattoo under her right eye and the possible story behind it. She was awoken from her daydreaming by the roar of an engine and she gazed out the window to see Fareeha taking off her helmet and walking towards the door. Excitedly, she got the keys out of her pocket and opened the door as Fareeha was reaching for the handle. They exchanged a smile, and Angela locked the cafe up for the night. She was handed a spare helmet by the taller woman.   
“Are you ready?” Fareeha asked.  
“Of course” She replied as she climbed onto the bike, putting her hands on Fareeha’s waist.   
“You may need to hold on a bit tighter than that.” Fareeha laughed as she revved the engine and sped off down the road, smiling and Angela as she yelped and clasped her hands together on the Egyptian’s stomach. 

As Angela’s nerves started to calm down she began to love the feeling of the air whip though her hair. The sun was setting on the horizon, just exposed behind the skyline. The sky itself was full of a glorious variation of hues. Red lay on the horizon, melting into a vibrant orange and yellow gradient. Clouds were edged in gold where the light met them and the whole scene looked like a part of heaven. Angela lay her head on Fareeha’s back, and looked out at the main skyline getting smaller behind them. It already felt so perfect. Angela could feel the other woman steadily breathing as she focused on the road. In a perfect world she would stay there forever, watching the sunset with Pharah in her arms; the breeze pushing against her.


	3. Fareeha plays dance dance revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering Fareeha has never played DDR, Hana organises a small party in which everyone gets pretty gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeyy new chapter!! And almost 1000 hits holy shit thanks guys :3 Enjoy this new one anyway! They say 12am is the best time for writing and I disagree because I'm pretty sure half of this didn't make sense... Ah well....

It was a few weeks after their dinner and Pharah was on her way to work with a slight difference, she had the arms of Angela latched around her middle. This had been happening for the past week now. Angela seemed to have an obsession with riding on the motorbike (at least that’s what Pharah thought..) 

After dropping the blonde off and collecting her daily brew, she made her way into the lobby, smirking when she noticed Mei receiving a quick peck on the cheek from the woman she had been flirting with on her first day. 

“Finally!” Fareeha yelled slamming her hand down on the desk, knocking both women out of their daze.”I thought the looks you two gave each other were going to kill me!” She added, smiling as Zarya chuckled and slapped her on the back. 

She made her way upstairs and into the room marked “D.va’s stream room”.  
“Good morning!” The young Korean chippered as she entered the room. She waved back and got seated on the sofa against the wall, watching Hana as she moved her feet quickly on a dance mat.  
“What on earth are you playing Hana?” She asked, curiously.  
“DDR my friend.” She replied, how wouldn’t you know?”  
“I’m not into games, I only know the ones you’ve shown me.” 

And that’s how Fareeha ended up going out to buy party food for ‘D.va’s DDR party stream’ in which she was going to learn how to dance… It seemed as if the entirety of Hana’s friends would be coming (which consisted of Mei, Zarya and a few others Fareeha hadn’t yet met.) She pulled out the list that Hana had quickly scribbled down and begun searching the aisles for the items.  
“Why does she need vodka she’s 15,” She muttered to herself, picking up a large bottle anyway. 

Once she returned everyone was already there, sitting on beanbags and the floor, laughing loudly at something Hana said.  
“Pharah!” she yelled, seeming slightly out of it, holding a bottle of wine in one hand while gesturing wildly with the other. 

She unloaded the bags and set everything out on the table which had been moved in the room. She was just settling when she heard Angela’s voice sound from the door and took a swig of vodka as she panicked, not quite knowing why she was there. 

“Sorry I'm late.” she said calmly, drawing the attention of everyone apart from Fareeha who had her back to her and was raising a bottle to her lips.  
Hana started to speak up, “Everyone this is Angela, Pharah’s -”  
“FRIEND” Pharah interrupted, before turned and sending a toothy grin and wave over in the blonde's direction, ignoring the look she received of confusion.  
“Okay then..” Hana continued, “let me set up the stream and we can start!”

After a few minutes, Hana had gone live and started and done a lengthy intro as fans logged onto her website and started watching. Fareeha had quickly learned that Angela was invited by Hana when she had gone to the shops, in hope that Fareeha would get drunk enough to say something to Angela instead of always trying not to stare. 

Everyone was drinking by the time the game had started. Hana was first up against her best friend Lucio. Both were video game experts and Fareeha doubted that she'd ever seen any two people be so skilled at moving their feet every few beats. Everyone chatted while watching the game, laughing and drinking. Before anyone knew it, the vodka bottle was empty and no one was making any sense. 

“Pharah! You need to try now. “ Hana shouted across the small room. After some groaning, she shakily stood up and trying to control her body as she swayed. She made her way onto the mat and listened to the instructions she was being told. To her excitement, Zarya jumped excitedly onto the other mat, smirking at Fareeha as she punched her hand trying to look competitive. 

Soon the music was starting and everyone started singing along to Gwen Stefani as hollaback girl blared over the speakers. 

She almost missing the first arrow as it reached the marker, but stepped just in time to get a perfect score. She continued over the next few notes, starting to get used to where to jump. About halfway through the song she was getting perfect on all of the moves as she hit her stride. 

The two women moved their feet intensely and to anyone who didn't understand what they were doing it looked almost like they wanted to kill each other from the looks on their faces. As the song neared a close Fareeha decided to show off, spinning inbetween a note and winking at Angela as she talked away to a man called Jack. The action caused her to choke on her drink momentarily, making Fareeha smile smugly at her success. 

Soon the game was over, Zarya having beaten Fareeha by a mere 10 points.  
“For a first time, that wasn't bad Amari. I'll have to face you again some other time” she said, running a hand through her short hair. 

The rest of the night continued in the same way, people dancing badly and everyone else laughing hysterically due to their intoxication. Fareeha had taken a liking to the way Angela danced, spending a large period of time staring at her butt as she jumped up and down. 

“Bloody hell Pharah, you're hardly being subtle love!” the cockney whispered. Fareeha may have only met her a couple of times but she was still open with Fareeha.  
“If you want a tip, she loves your muscles.” Lena spoke before skipping away to get another drink. She laughed from across the room as Fareeha quickly removed her jacket and made her arms clearly on display. “

Angela stepped off the mat cheering as she beat Hana, the younger girl muttering to herself disappointedly. The chat had gone crazy when Angela removed her jumper leaving her in only a short tank top, while keeping full eye contact with Fareeha. People noticed the sexual tension immediately; everyone did apart from Fareeha and Angela infact. 

The blonde sauntered over towards the Egyptian, before falling next to her and running her hand up Fareeha’s arm.  
“Goddd I never even realised muscles could be this amazing..” She said as she stared wide eyed at Fareeha’s body. She lay her head in her lap, wrapping her arms around Fareeha’s toned torso and pressing against her abs gently through her shirt. The way she was lying exposed her collarbone and upper chest sending Fareeha over the edge. It was almost as if Angela wanted to drive her insane. 

They remained like that for the remainder of the night, apart from to go dance. Fareeha had beaten everyone she went against and it only boosted her confidence further, prompting her to start sending a barrage of flirty compliments Angela’s way, ignoring the way her words begun to slur. 

The night was drawing to a close and everyone was too drunk to go home. Luckily the building included man guest bedrooms for sponsors and visitors to stay in when they visited Hana. 

“Okay, so there isn't enough rooms for everyone so everyone's going to have to share!” she explained cheerily. When the first door opened, Lena dragged a young French woman she had been trying to talk to in, hastily kicking the door shut behind her. Everyone stood in shock momentarily before laughing about what just transpired between 2 people everyone thought couldn't get along. 

“Fareeha and Angela, this is your stop” laughed Hana. Fareeha didn't mind the idea of sharing a room with Angela until she walked in, but seeing the single twin bed sent her mind racing. She turned to ask if there was another room but the door was already shut. 

She turned and made her way towards Angela who say on the bed, removing her hair bobble and sending her locks cascading down her shoulders.  
‘This is going to be a long night’ Fareeha though to herself before making her way towards Angela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated and super cool to receive. I love making new friends and shit so if anyone wants to just give me a message on tumblr (beyond-the-womb)


	4. Fareeha becomes a mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha thought it couldn't go wrong buying Angela breakfast. (It did)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 1000 hits and 100 kudos jesus Christ... Thanks everyone so much <3

Fareeha may have only being sharing the room with Angela for 5 minutes, but she already felt completely out of control. Angela, in a state of intoxication, had simply stripped down to her underwear and now lay on the bed on top of the covers. 

Her pale skin showed her toned figure. Her stomach and legs were sending Fareeha into a frenzy. She was in lacy black underwear which clung to her body perfectly. 

Feeling a mix of alcohol and adrenaline in her system, Fareeha didn't realise how quickly she had crossed the room and before she knew it she was seated on the bed, reaching out to run her hand up Angela’s spine. 

She was lost in those cerulean eyes, staring desperately in an attempt to express her emotions. Angela stood up and closed the distance between the women, leaving them a mere inch away from each other. 

As Angela leaned forwards, Fareeha snapped and quickly moved, reaching down to scoop Angela up into her arms. She placed the woman gently on the bed and put the covers over her, ignoring the huffy look she was receiving.   
“Maybe another time Habibti,” She whispered, placing a kiss on the smaller woman’s forehead and retreating to the chair in the corner.

Sleep didn’t come easily to Fareeha after that. The image of Angela in so little was scratched into her eyeballs. Though it was not an unwelcome image, she couldn’t do anything while they were both drunk; she knew her thoughts were uncorrelated with the alcohol but Angela may have not have wished for the same thing. The sound of her breathing eventually helped her drift off to sleep. 

Angela awoke to find herself in just underwear, slightly confused. After sitting up, waiting for her memories to swim back into her head, she surveyed the room she was in. She seemed alone and looking around the room there was no traces of anyone having been sleeping with her.   
“Good start” she muttered sarcastically, inching her way off the bed and slipping on her long white blouse from the night before. 

The door in the corner suddenly opened, revealing Pharah, who was quietly singing to herself, a towel in her hands as she dried the ends of her hair. She went wide eyed at the sight of Angela standing there, backing slowly into the bathroom again as Angela ran towards her. 

“DON’T LOCK ME IN FAREEHA!” she yelled as she pounded on the door. “I DON’T EVEN REMEMBER WHERE WE ARE… Please come out…” She finished, slumping against the wall.   
After heading a sigh sound from the other side of the plaster, the door clicked open to reveal a very flushed Fareeha.

After explaining the night to Angela, Fareeha felt considerably less awkward, despite the fact the blonde was still lacking clothes. Both facing considerable headaches, Fareeha they should make their way to the kitchen.   
“Just let me put on my jeans.” Angela said, getting up off the floor.  
“What the hell’s going on in there?” they heard Lena whisper not so subtly, “I never thought she had it in her!”  
“Shhh mon Cheri, you talk too loud.” came the reply of Amelie.

Fareeha stormed over to the door, hastily opening it to find about half of the people from the previous night all crouched with their ears pressed against the wall. They failed to notice her at first before a small cough brought their attention to a very seemingly angry Egyptian. 

“You all have filthy minds.” She replied surprisingly calmly before marching off down the hall, leaving Angela to jog behind her.   
“What were they meaning Fareeha?” She asked, receiving a pitiful stare in return. “Oh..”  
She remained in silence after that. 

Since the kitchen was only there for the office workers, it was less than mediocre at providing breakfast, so after Pharah made coffee headed out to a small cafe to eat. On the way there, she grabbed the blonde’s hand to drag her across the road quickly, but she never seemed to be able to bring herself to let go. Angela found herself feeling quickly more comfortable and held on tighter, squeezing Fareeha’s fingers before smiling shyly at her. 

They walked in admirable silence, completely blind to the fact a small gremlin was following them, hidden in a brown trenchcoat, her phone streaming live to thousands of fans as she updated them on the developments from the night before. 

They entered a small cafe and Fareeha ordered two fry ups, handing the money over without even stopped to look at the smaller woman as she tried to shove her money into her hands.   
“My treat Habibti, don’t worry yourself.” She said, a grin painted onto her face as she noticed the annoyance seep onto Angela’s face. 

Their breakfasts arrived shortly, and they sat on a table in the far corner.   
“Is it just me or does it smell like that filth Hana drinks in here?” Angela asked, receiving a nod in return. The smell bothered them greatly but they both continued eating.  
“Isn’t that Jesse’s hat on that man?” Fareeha asked before too long in confusion. That what when they noticed the pink face paint on the figure, and looked at each other shock. Fareeha rose up, sneaking up behind the person and begun whispering, “Did your mother never tell you, it’s rude to stalk people Hana Song.” She pulled the hat off and send a very disappointed look into the eyes of the girl. She gulped, a nervous smile creeping onto her lips. 

It was a week later, and after chasing Hana out of the cafe, Fareeha had been receiving more attention in the street than usual. She ignored them at first, they were mere glances. However when she was strolling through the park with Angela, she heard numerous shouts of ‘MOMS' hollered at her. 

Even Angela’s hand reassuringly rubbing against her back couldn't calm her down. She was confused what everyone was saying but anytime she went to approach anyone they'd flee at the sight of the livid Egyptian. Eventually they reached a stall where Angela bought some muffins to try and help Fareeha to not punch the next person who looked at her. 

This was until the stall tender, lifted up a box of shirts, and admiring them before turning one around to face them. “I knew I recognised you both from somewhere!” he spoke. 

The shirt was blue. On it in white bubble writing were the words, ‘I <3 D.va moms” with pictures of Angela and Fareeha holding hands. The one next to it said “It's rude to stalk people Hana!” and Fareeha’s face, cropped out from the shot in the livestream, was blown up and covered the rest of the shirt.

Fareeha wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. She still wasn't sure what all this meant. A crowd had gathered at this point, watching the interaction with interest   
“You're D.va’s mum!” a small boy shouted, and Fareeha’s face went pale.   
“Shit Angela,” she spoke nervously. “What've we gotten into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did an image of Mercy in the underwear on my tumblr blog beyond-the-womb if you want to find that it'll be under the my art tag my my tumblr. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) (comments always are nice btw)


	5. Fareeha moves in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha moves out of her old flat and in with all of D.va's friends. Certain events with a certain someone transpire in the hot tub and gremlin D.va strikes again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoo new chapter! I'm sorry if this one isn't too good, I was completely out of ideas. I think this story is coming to a close if I can't think of more ideas. If you want to leave a prompt for me to do on this story, my tumblr is beyond-the-womb.tumblr.com and you can send me an ask or message on there, and if you don't have it then feel free to leave a comment. Enjoy!!

She still wasn’t quite sure how it happened. She was packing up all her belongings into boxes, finally moving out. It felt like a huge relief, thousands of dollars put into her bank, and she didn’t need to spend any of it on a new house. That was also the reason she felt so unsure. She was about to go to work, where she’d stay for a long time. Hana had moved buildings and made sure there was a room for everyone she invited to the stream night. 

Fareeha had been unsure. Moving in with lots of people was like college, not adulthood. Hana had tried to change her mind offering her a pay rise, money, food - she denied it all. What it took was a text, from a certain blonde who had already accepted the offer. 

So that’s how she ended up in her new room. It contained an en-suite, bed, desk, wardrobe and all the other normal things you’d find in a bedroom. Just outside the door was an open plan living space, with a kitchen, dining table and a living area with bookshelves and a TV. They were situated on the top floor so they could walk out onto a balcony, which was filled with seats and a hot tub which had the perfect view of the city lights. 

After unpacking, Fareeha had headed straight there, putting on a blue bikini and getting a glass of champagne; before basking in the hot water. She gazed out at the skyline, watching the lights flicker and the stars glitter. She heard the distant honk of car horns and the slight chill of the breeze. She heard footsteps behind her and turned just as Angela lowered herself into the water. 

“It’s quite the view isn’t it?” She observed. “I never knew there was even this much city to see.”  
“It is, I think there’s only one thing I’ve seen that compare to this” Fareeha replied, smiling gently at her friend. She reached over and poured a glass of champagne for Angela.   
“And what would that be?” Angela added, seemingly catching on and staring hopefully at the Egyptian. Fareeha remained silent, instead wrapping an arm around the smaller woman’s waist and pulling her towards her where she held her softly, turning to face the night sky again. 

Angela was glad Fareeha looked away. Her cheeks flushed red as she felt the soft skin of Fareeha against her; fingertips gently stroking her side. She had never seen Fareeha in so little, and was quietly enjoying the view of Fareeha’s assets, and her toned stomach. Oh, what she would give to run her fingers all over the bodyguard, kissing her and telling her she was beautiful. She must have been caught staring, as her chin was greeted by a finger which tilted it up so she was staring into Fareeha’s eyes. 

The tension was unbearable. Did Fareeha want this? Because Angela didn’t think she could stop herself if she tried, as her eyes flickered down to her lips and lingered there. Just as she blinked, she felt herself being pulled forward by a delicate hand placed on her cheek. Their lips connected, fireworks feeling like they were rupturing through the blonde’s body. It felt like a lifetime of waiting had finally paid off. She let herself be pulled up onto Fareeha’s lap as she pulled away. Both the women were breathless, but kissed again anyway. Small hands wrapped against Fareeha’s neck as they continued. That was how D.va found them, embracing each other, blind to the world around them as they finally managed to show each other how they felt. She started to tear up at the sight. What she had treated as a small crush had always been part of something more.   
‘They’re really in love’ she whispered to herself, before walking back to her room to leave them in peace. For once she didn’t meddle, appreciating when the rest of her new roommates moved in, they wouldn’t get another moment like this.

Why did she need to watch? She had it all on the CCTV anyway.

Angela had slept better than she ever had in her whole life. Strong arms held her from behind as she was lowered into the bed, still in her swimwear. She drifted off to sleep almost immediately, the presence of her lover soothing her quickly. When she awoke in the morning Fareeha was already up, dressed in a long shirt and shorts, carrying a steaming cup of coffee.   
“Good morning mein Schatz” she said, sitting up and accepting the drink happily. She stood up and gave a small kiss on the cheek to her companion, before placing on a button up shirt and heading for the door. 

Hana sat at her PC, talking to thousands of fans as she saw the women leave Angela’s room over the cameras. She immediately began relaying the story to the internet, voicing over the footage, a manic tone in her voice. Comments littered the chat; seeing the 2 women in their bikinis kissing, was apparently the fans’ dreams. 

Everything continued as normal that day. Fareeha and Angela fell in love with each other more, every second. Still they continued their days as usual, making breakfast together and getting ready. In their eyes nothing could go wrong, after months of waiting they were finally together. No one knew (apart from everyone) and they were sure they could continue their time living together with ease. 

That was before they saw the street below them, closed off, police everywhere trying to block the building doors as thousands of people tried to get in. And it was definitely before they checked the internet, finding hundreds of images of them on every website. 

“Hana Song you get down here THIS INSTANT!” Fareeha screamed, marching towards the gremlin's room.   
“You just payed of Angela’s rent for the next 20 years with those images, feel free to thank me.” She replied calmly before seeing the bodyguard stride towards her, brow creased in anger. Hana took off down the stairs, not stopping as she sprinted down the 20 flights, panting as she reached the bottom and turning to see the lift door open, to reveal a very furious Egyptian. She broke into a run as she chased after the girl as she left the front doors.

She looked confused as everyone ran past Hana towards her. The younger girl looked back, face plastered in shock as she was ignored. Fareeha would have been rolling on the floor laughing with the events that had just transpired if there weren’t a mob of screaming people chasing her - all waving gifts in the air. 

The Egyptian was a slow walker, she didn’t like to rush. What changed her mind was the thought of her body, trampled into the floor. After that she ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone didn't read the start, prompts to help with the rest of this story would be great so either comment them on here or send them to me on tumblr (which would probably be easier) at beyond-the-womb.tumblr.com 
> 
> Any hoo, I hope this wasn't too bad ;P and feel free to give me a message if you want to chat! Have a good day <3


	6. Fareeha goes into hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha discovers that her newly formed fans don't seem to want to let her out. How will she cope with the deprivation of her motorbike?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise. Getting this chapter out took so long.. But thank you to the kind people who have left comments on my work saying they wish for this to continue: you are pretty much the only reason I'm writing more of this. Also sorry this chapter is so short, I couldn't think how to write after being stressed about stuff (school, work etc) but thank you to the user who gave me the prompt. It helped massively so thank you for that. I will be writing at least one more chapter to this fic, hopefully more if I find time. Anyway.. enjoy this chapter!

“Fareeha sit still.” Angela said, trying her hardest to apply ice to the Egyptian’s swollen temple, rolling her eyes as her girlfriend muttered her annoyance. Angela didn’t need to hear words to understand Pharah’s frustration. This was their eighth day of what had been named ‘The Mom Siege’. 

 

It had never been a good idea to try go outside.  
Angela did try and tell her.  
The crowds didn’t seem to like the idea of leaving. 

 

“If I can’t put the ice on it the swelling won’t go down!” Angela repeated for what must have been the 10th time, letting out an exasperated sigh along with it. Ever since they had become barricaded in the building Fareeha’s methods of escape had become more reckless. Her latest attempt to escape dressed as a builder had been working until she managed to get into a fist fight with someone (Angela didn’t even want to ask why) on her way out of the building.  
“Come on Leibling, that’s enough getting hurt for today.” Angela said attempting to sooth the seething Egyptian, ushering here into her bedroom. 

 

Fareeha couldn’t sleep. Angela had returned to her room almost 6 hours ago - it was currently 4am. Even from the top of the building she could hear the shouts of her new ‘fans’ while they waited for any sign of the couple. 

It may have been the sleep deprivation, or the simple fact Fareeha seemed to be developing a certain paranoia which knocked her reputation of badass out the window, but she ended up holding her phone, dialing the police. The number started to ring when the tone came to an abrupt halt. 

 

Instead of hearing the regular voice of the operator, all she heard was some incoherent Mexican and then a voice yelled through the speaker.  
“DON'T RING THE POLICE THEY HATE ME ENOUGH ALREADY!”  
Fareeha stared at the phone, gawping. Just as she was about to speak the tone for the end of the call sounded, leaving a dumbstruck Fareeha, mouth wide open on the edge of the the bed. The only explanation she could think of was Hana the gremlin Korean on the other side of the building.

Hana knew the moment she heard the fists pounding on the door something was wrong. She switched to the CCTV and looked at the image of a very tired Fareeha pathetically banging her palm against the wood. Sensing that the door wasn’t going to open anytime soon, she resorted to rhythmically banging her head off the door. Each hit seemed to get harder until the Egyptian was doing a rather admirable impression of a bull. Hearing the commotion, Angela rushed outside her room and pulled the Egyptian away from the door, attempting to guide the sleepy woman with great difficulty. The gamer let out a sigh she didn't realise she was holding. Fareeha was going to end up interrogating her about the images, especially at the speedy rate she seemed to be reaching insanity at. 

“Come lie down Fareeha, I don’t trust you to be alone anymore after that.” She no longer was scolding the woman, feeling pity at her state. Her only reply was a muffled grunt as Pharah buried her face in the pillow. “You need to sleep Schatz.” She added seeing how the Egyptian didn’t seem to be settling down properly. She lay down under the covers, wrapping her arms around Fareeha, and felt the movement of her ribcage as the breaths got slower. “We will sort this Fareeha, don’t worry. I’ll make sure of it,” Angela whispered to the now unconscious woman. “After all, there’s somewhere I need to take you…” Sleep found her very quickly after that, the warmth of her own personal heater being a large contributing factor. 

“I think we’ve messed with them too much Sombriiiii,” the young Korean whined. “Fareeha can’t even function anymore, we can’t release footage of them SLEEPING together!” “Nonsense Hana, your ratings have never been higher.” Her partner replied. “They won’t even find out Amiga, we have nothing to worry about..” 

“HANA SONG YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE CAMERAS IN OUR ROOMS.” The 2 women exchanged glances. Hana’s eyes widened as she realised what was going to happen. “You’re on your own here Amiga, I’ll be in touch.” She said, winking and poking the Korean’s nose, adding a ‘boop’ sound along with it before vanishing into thin air just as the door cracked in two. All Hana Song could manage was a nervous laugh as she backed into the corner, away from a very angry Egyptian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you sensing a cute Pharmercy date? (I know I am lmao slight spoilers)  
> I will try get this chapter out asap but no promises it won't take ages. Comments are massively appreciated so leave one if you enjoyed or have any tips. (bear in mind I am writing this when I am completely exhausted so not my best writing)  
> Anywhooo, I hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to follow me on tumblr if you ever want to chat or just see my pharmercy blog - the username is beyond-the-womb


	7. Fareeha comes up with a brilliant plan which goes horribly wrong and people nearly die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all really..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back with this chapter!! It's slightly rushed so I'm sorry it's not the best! Enjoy anyway!! :3

Hana Song was a celebrity. She had been for almost as long as she could remember: and celebrities always got their own way. On the frequent occasion the Korean had been told what to do, she managed to turn it around so she didn’t have to do what she was told. This time was different. 

 

Fareeha was an incredibly strong woman. She also happened to have a very strong temper when she was sleep deprived. Angela had to restrain her so she didn’t break anything in Hana’s room (or Hana). Finally Hana agreed to sit down and talk with both women and Fareeha agreed to not resort to physical violence. 

 

“You need to get them away.” Fareeha stated bluntly, narrowing her eyes at the younger girl. As much as she wanted to tell Pharah that she could make them go away.. She couldn’t. 

“I can’t..”

“What do you  _ mean  _ you can’t?”

Hana regarded the question carefully, feeling like a complete baby in the situation facing off against her overprotective mother. She tried not to lead with ‘my life is controlled by a stranger from the internet but there wasn’t really any other ways she could phrase it better.

 

“Have you ever met my manager?” The young girl asked Fareeha. 

“I haven’t.” she replied, narrowing her eyes further in suspicion. 

“Her name is Sombra. She is my best friend so hear me out as I say this. She prefers money to people’s wellbeing. She is one of the best hackers in the world, and without her I wouldn’t be anywhere near as famous as I am.” 

Fareeha honestly looked like she was about to explode at this point; her face was flooded with red and her eyes delivering a spine crushing glare to Hana. 

“I don’t know what she has done with the images but they’re everywhere and we are getting a lot of money from them so there’s no way Sombri will remove them. I’m sorry Fareeha.” 

 

Hana didn’t go into full detail of Sombra. While she had no doubt her friends would be meeting the girl soon, she did not wish to startle them if they knew she checked their search history. 

 

After a few moments of staring, Fareeha’s gaze got less threatening and her face transformed into a state of glee.

“I have an idea” She stated, saying with a sadistic smirk.

 

It is a good job Amelie was not shy. She agreed straight away to Fareeha’s idea, not even hesitating to ponder the idea. Even though she had only just moved in, she didn’t seem to need time to settle down. 

 

It was the next morning. Fareeha and Angela didn’t dare watch. Hana made sure all the camera’s around the property were ready for her stream and she started. People were enjoying the commentary as per usual as she played “Gordon’s lost his badger”. All of a sudden the frustrated screech of the actress was heard as she slammed the door of her room, storming into Hana’s. Whilst this wasn’t too weird in essence, the fact that Amelie was in her underwear made the situation a bit different. Hana coughed and spluttered, trying to string together words as if she hadn’t expected this. 

“Where is Lena?” She asked interestedly. “ _ Merde.”  _

She stormed out the room again - it was almost a direct invitation for the Korean to follow her. 

She immediately switched the feed to her phone camera, following behind the French woman as she stepped out onto the balcony. 

She started yelling from the top of the balcony to below her where hundreds of screaming fans waited. Much to her annoyance, she found Lena dangling from a bedsheet out the window. 

“What are you doing  Chéri ?” The woman asked, annoyance ringing in her voice.

“Waiting for you love!” The Brit replied. “But really could you help me here? I think the sheet is slipping..” As if to emphasise her point the air was filled with the sound of the sheet ripping and people below screaming. 

Amelie ran inside frantically, realising this was going horribly wrong. 

 

“Amelie WHERE ARE YOU GOING SHE’S GOING TO FALL?” D.va yelled, knowing that this was going terribly wrong. The seconds went too slowly, as the sheet came closer and closer to the edge of the window, ready to fall completely. 

“I DON’T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS” The Brit wailed. “AMELIE!” 

 

Her last scream started to become further away as she fell. Just as she let go of the sheet, the window above her smashed revealing the French woman who hurtled down towards her girlfriend. She pirouetted mid air, shooting a grappling hook skywards which caught on the roof. She fell towards the falling form of Lena, curling herself up as she ended up below the Brit. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she clung onto the woman with one arm, and used the other to guide herself upright. The rope started to slow their descent as it stretched and they reached the ground: Amelie cradling Lena in her arms. She reached down and placed a chaste kiss on the other woman’s lips.

  
Hana let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Her friend’s almost near death experience hadn’t been part of her plan when Fareeha suggested the diversion, in all honestly she only suggested that Amelie would be willing to do something, the window dangling must have been Lena’s idea. 

 

For some reason her fans seemed to take a large interest in the heroic French Woman in her lingerie. In the first 2 hours which followed she had already received messages from people very high in the porn industry, wondering if she was available for filming. Hana declined on her behalf of course, she couldn’t handle anymore drama. It also seemed as if the ‘Widowmaker’ had spun herself into world fame. As she made her way out of the building to go shopping with Lena, people seemed to stop and stare at her while her hair waved in the breeze. Rather than move and swarm the woman people seemed in awe of her smile as she posed for the cameras. She walked off easily before people came to their senses and chased after the woman. 

 

“Would you look at that Angela! They’re all leaving!” Fareeha cried excitedly. 

“Well done  _ Schatz ,  _ why don’t we go to a little restaurant I know to celebrate?” she replied, leading the Egyptian by the hand out the doors, and after two weeks, they were walking on the streets again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! When I thought of the idea I just had to do it lmao. Leave a comment if you want to see more and I'll try get another chapter up soonish :D If anyone wants to talk, leave ideas for future chapters or just see my trashy pharmercy blog, my tumblr is beyond-the-womb so feel free to add and message me. Thank you for reading <3


	8. Fareeha is at ease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back with this!! I had to finish this story or I'd never stop feeling guilty since quite a few people like reading this :') The chapter is very short but I honestly have no inspiration to write this anymore so it was quite difficult, but I hope it isn't too bad! Enjoy anyway ;P

The air chilled Fareeha’s throat as she inhaled it, for the first time in too long. Walking through the park set her mind at ease, the last few weeks had been relentless on her mind. ‘Hana’s shitstorm’ of a life (as Lena had kindly put it) had driven her crazy: she was surprised that she hadn’t hysterically cried whilst being cooped up at the top of a skyscraper. 

However it wasn’t all bad. Fareeha got restless very quickly and a certain blonde had helped her calm down a lot lately. Their exposure to the media had caused uproar and Fareeha now (as well as a lot more twitter followers) had found herself to be gravitating towards Angela even more than before. 

Leaves swayed down, pirouetting in the air before the Egyptian’s feet and crunching under her boots. The sight of the pond ahead of her was astonishing. The only thing better was the woman to her left, stroking her cold fingers with her thumb. 

This was not the first time that day that Fareeha had ended up staring at Angela - and it was not going to be the last. Her smile illuminated her face as she gazed towards her girlfriend’s rosy lips.  
‘Today is going to be amazing.’ the bodyguard thought to herself, before taking off at a brisk pace, dragging Angela behind her. 

They ended up in a dainty little cafe several hours later, chatting away about nothing in particular and sipping on steaming coffee.  
“Why do you like me Angela?” Fareeha questioned out of the blue.  
Angela looked up from her coffee curiously, one eyebrow raising slightly at the question. She opened her mouth as if to respond but closed it again, but not before flushing an adorable shade of pink. She started mumbling into her mug awkwardly, attempting to avoid the quizzical look she was receiving.  
“You have really nice abs...” Angela finally whispered, promptly standing up and leaving whilst smacking herself in the forehead out of embarrassment. Fareeha followed quickly, dropping some bills on the table before chasing after her girlfriend and carrying her bridal style out onto the street. 

The menus on the neighboring table were suddenly placed on the table.  
“They haven’t changed at all.” Hana stated, turning to her hacker friend expectantly.  
“Let’s follow them and stream again-”  
“No Sombri, I think they’ve had enough of the media for a lifetime..” the Korean interrupted. “Plus I think Amelie is enjoying the limelight a little too much to give up at the moment.” She finished, pulling up her facebook feed and scrolling through the numerous videos of the new Victoria Secret underwear line, titled ‘Widowmaker’ on the catwalk, modeled by the gorgeous French woman who she lived with. She placed her phone away and started out of the cafe window to where Fareeha had finally caught up with Angela. They walked into the sunset, their fingers intertwined. They had come a long way since their initial meeting that was for sure.

Already since they met Angela had been happier than she could have imagined, and she had no doubt that it was only the beginning. What would she do without her Falcon? She wasn’t quite sure of the answer: all she was sure about was that she was so happy Fareeha had terrible sleeping patterns and needed her daily dose of caffeine otherwise she may never have had an excuse to talk to Angela again. “Thank God for coffee mornings” she thought, sighing contently; a lopsided smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story!! I'm sorry that I can't keep going with this but I lost interest long ago, and I can't keep writing when I'm not enjoying it :/ IT IS INSANEEE HOW MUCH SUPPORT I HAVE GOTTEN FOR THIS SHITTY LITTLE PIECE SO THANK YOU!! I never thought ANYONE would read it, let alone NEARLY 4000 PEOPLE LIKE WOW. If anyone ever wants to talk or anything then my tumblr is beyond-the-womb but if not, then thank you again for reading and the ongoing support I have received, you are all precious angels and you deserve the world. Have a good day, and I love you!!  
> Yang out - *drops the mic*


End file.
